1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to headsets and, more particularly, to an “over-the-ear” type headset apparatus with improved wearing stability, universal fit, and sound quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Headsets are gaining in popularity as more users either have jobs requiring that they spend a substantial amount of time on the telephone or simply desire to listen to audio or speak on the telephone with their hands free to perform other tasks.
One type of headset, which can incorporate one or two earphones for monaural or stereo listening, is known as an “over-the-ear” type headset, which employs an earhook attached to an earphone that can be disposed over the ear of a user. Such devices can be used for delivering audio, such as radio, stereo, two-way, and/or telephonic-type communications, to a user.
Unfortunately, over-the-ear style headsets often do not fit properly because of the large natural variation in the size, shape, and orientation of human ears. Thus, hands-free headsets which are placed over the ear must adapt to a wide variety of ear shapes and sizes in order to fit a large percentage of users. Comfort, stability, and high sound quality are key elements that must be met in order for a headset to be acceptable to the end user. However, different ear shapes and sizes make it difficult for a single design to both fit the ear correctly and stabilize the headset. Lack of good coupling to the ear results in unclear transmission of sound from the transducer and inability to block out external noise. Headsets including a microphone coupled by a boom cause additional complexity as these headsets need to support the weight and movement of the boom.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an over-the-ear headset that is comfortable, stable on the ear, universally fitting for a wide variety of ear shapes, sizes, and orientations, and provides high sound quality. What is also needed is an over-the-ear headset that can be easily grasped, opened, and positioned on an ear with only one hand.